Dresselliano/Leyendas
Los dressellianos eran una especie humanoide alta, delgada y mamífera con cráneos alargados y sin pelo, piel arrugada y sangre color verde azulado que valoraban la libertad por encima de cualquier otra cosa''Star Wars: A Pop-Up Guide to the Galaxy. Durante la mayor parte de su historia, vivieron un estilo de vida pacífico y aislado en su planeta natal, Dressel, hasta que la Guerra Civil Galáctica los obligó a tener un contacto más cercano con el resto de la galaxia como partidarios de la Alianza para Restaurar la República, y más tarde, de la Nueva República. Historia Los dressellianos evolucionaron en los pastizales subecuatoriales del continente principal de Dressel, Breehara. Dos siglos antes de la Guerra Civil Galáctica, los exploradores bothan descubrieron el sistema Dressel. En ese momento, el Clan Askar decidió dejar solos a los nativos de baja tecnología del planeta, restringiendo sus actividades a la minería del Cinturón de Asteroides Dresselliano. Los dressellianos tuvieron contacto limitado con la República Galáctica, sin embargo, un dresselliano llamado Reeft, fue incluido en la Orden Jedi y se convirtió en un Caballero Jedi durante los últimos años de la República Galáctica. thumb|left|200px|[[Panno, un dresselliano que trabaja para la Alianza para Restaurar la República.]] El aislamiento de Dressel terminó después de que el Imperio Galáctico tomara el control del sistema alrededor del 10 ABY. Los Imperiales descendieron al planeta, moviéndose para establecer bases y explotar los recursos naturales de Dressel. Los dressellianos, a pesar de tener solo una organización política flexible y una tecnología apenas industrial, formaron un movimiento de resistencia. Al principio, sus grupos de resistencia tuvieron un efecto limitado sobre los Imperiales. Sin embargo, a medida que pasó el tiempo, los dressellianos se convirtieron en maestros de la guerra de guerrillas, lo que hizo que la ocupación continua de Dressel fuera muy costosa para el Imperio. Las guerrillas dresselliana se armaron con una mezcla de su propio equipo y capturaron armas Imperiales y vehículos repulsores. Más tarde, los bothan brindaron su apoyo a la rebelión, contrabandeando equipos, armas y mercenarios para entrenar a los dressellianos. El rifle de proyectil dresselliano fue diseñado durante este período, y fue producido en grandes cantidades y utilizado con gran efecto. Al final, los Imperiales decidieron que la ocupación no valía la pena y abandonaron Dressel. El dresselliano más destacado durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica fue el comando Rebelde Orrimaarko, un veterano de la rebelde de su planeta natal. Orrimaarko estuvo presente en la sala de reuniones a bordo del Crucero Estelar Mon Calamari ''Hogar Uno antes de la Batalla de Endor, y más tarde participó en la batalla como parte del equipo de ataque del general Han Solo.The Essential Guide to Alien Species Después de que su planeta natal fuera liberado, la sociedad dresselliana regresó a su antiguo estado, con los antiguos líderes clandestinos convirtiéndose en los líderes de la gama de democracias participativas libremente organizadas de Dressel. Como lo habían hecho durante siglos, los dressellianos prefirieron mantenerse solos; se convirtieron en miembros de la Nueva República, pero su delegación senatorial frecuentemente se saltaba los votos a menos que sus antiguos aliados bothan los obligaran a participar. Esto cambió durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, cuando muchos dressellianos una vez más tomaron las armas para defender su planeta natal y el resto de la galaxia. Entre bastidores Durante un tiempo, algunos fanáticos asumieron que los alienígenas de "cara de ciruela" que aparecierón en ''El Retorno del Jedi'' eran de hecho los bothan. Sin embargo, el Universo Expandido ha convertido a los bothan en una especie completamente separada. Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens — Enemies and Allies fue el primero en identificar a los dressellianos por su nombre. Apariciones *''Darth Plagueis'' *''Aprendiz de Jedi: El Resurgir de la Fuerza'' *''Aprendiz de Jedi: Cautivos del Templo'' *''Aprendiz de Jedi Edición Especial: Traiciones'' * *''MedStar I: Médicos de Guerra'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Dark Times: Blue Harvest, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' (videojuego) *''Honor Among Thieves'' *''Star Wars Adventures: Princess Leia and the Royal Ransom'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Espectro del Pasado'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Vector Prime'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Al Filo de la Victoria II: Renacimiento'' * *''Legacy 36: Renegade'' Fuentes * *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens — Enemies and Allies'' *''The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' * *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''Star Wars: Chronicles'' * * *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Star Wars: A Pop-Up Guide to the Galaxy'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * *''Star Wars: Borde del Imperio Manual del Núcleo'' *''Stay on Target'' *''Forged in Battle'' }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Dressellianos Categoría:Especies inteligentes mamíferas Categoría:Especies del Borde Medio